Changes
by Sayuukyo Akira Recievold
Summary: Kembali, takdir mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang tabu untuk dicintainya. But, who knows? Bukankah kata mereka cinta mampu merubah segalanya? IchiRuki! RnR? :


Kehidupan yang dialami Kuchiki Rukia biasa saja. Semenjak ia putus cinta pada saat pertama kali mengenal perasaan tersebut, ia terus mencari cara untuk memulihkan hidupnya.

Kembali, takdir mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang tabu untuk dicintainya.

But, who knows? Bukankah kata mereka cinta mampu mengubah segalanya?

~Bleach~Tite Kubo~IchiRuki~T~Love Changes~Akira~Enjoy! ~

Chappter 1

"Huuaahhh," aku benar-benar ingin mati hari ini. Sensei kejam itu benar-benar minta dihajar. Hei, ayolah! Aku kan cuma tertidur saat dia menerangkan, masa dihukum seperti ini? Ini tidak adil!

Kulirik sekilas jam tangan mungil yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan ku. Jam 6 sore, itu berarti sudah 3 jam aku duduk dikursi perpustakaan sekolah ini. Kau tanya kenapa? Tentu saja ini akibat ulah ku sendiri. Dan menulis 3 bab mata pelajaran fisika sebagai hukuman itu sungguh sangat tidak menyenangkan.  
>Ah... Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan, nama ku Kuchiki Rukia. Kalau ditanya aku ini bagaimana orangnya, menurut ku biasa-biasa saja. Pelajar wanita biasa yang menuntut ilmu untuk masa depan, dan juga seorang gadis yang ingin dicintai dan disayangi oleh seorang kekasih.<p>

Huh, kekasih ya? Sudah lama sekali sejak hari itu. Hari dimana pertama kalinya aku merasakan jantung ku berdebar-debar. Ingin rasanya merasakan hal itu lagi.

Pepatah bilang, 'patah tumbuh hilang berganti'. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang orang yang datang untuk menggantikan posisi nya belum datang-datang? Kami-sama, apa dia tersesat?

"Tolong bantu dia, Kami-sama," ucap ku melipat tangan, memohon agar Tuhan mendengar doa ku.

"Semakin hari kau terlihat bodoh Rukia," suara siapa itu? Kontan aku terdiam, bulu kuduk ku berdiri. Siapa yang masih ada di dalam sekolah jam segini? Apa perpustakaan ini berhantu?

"Kami ini hantu, Rukia-chan," ucap suara lainnya.

Glekk, jangan bunuh aku hantu! Aku ini belum menikah. Ku pejamkan mata ku kuat-kuat. Jangan, tolong jangan mendekat, jangan...janga-  
>"Ternyata sekarang kau sudah menjadi orang gila Rukia-chan!" ucap suara yang... Hei, aku kenal suara ini!<p>

Ku tolehkan kepala ku ke belakang dan mendapati kedua sahabat ku tengah menatap ku dengan pandangan yang...

"Haruskah kalian menatap ku dengan tatapan hina seperti itu?" well! Aku sedikit tersinggung.

"Sepertinya kau memang harus segera direhabilitasi, Rukia!" ucap Rangiku, salah satu dari dua sahabat terbaik ku.

"Ayolah... Aku bosan dengan hidup datar seperti ini!" ucap ku melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja Rukia-chan? Kau itu terlalu pilih-pilih!" sahabat ku yang satu ini memang selalu pura-pura bodoh.

"Kau pasti tau alasannya Momo. Cita-cita nya pasti jadi perawan tua seumur hidup nya," perkataan si 'dada' besar ini tidak ada bagusnya!

"Jangan mendoakan sahabat mu seperti itu Rangi-chan!" ucap ku sejutek mungkin. Kesal tahu!

"Aku hanya bercanda," ucapnya dan disambung gelak tawa oleh kami bertiga.

Yah... Semoga hari esok lebih baik dari hari ini.

~IchiRuki~

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah tiba di sekolah. Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya begitu bersemangat.

Day, Kuchiki Rukia is comming! Ya ha!

"Rukia-chaaaannn!" teriakan Momo dari kejauhan membuyarkan lamunan aneh ku barusan. Tak lupa dengan Rangiku yang mengikutinya dengan bersusah payah.

"Hei, kita satu camp," ucap ku begitu mereka sampai.

"Yeah! Kalau begitu, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan," ucap Rangiku penuh misteri.

Ayolah! Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Rangiku? Model top Karakura High School yang paling senang melanggar aturan. Anehnya, dia selalu bisa lolos dari segala macam hukuman. Sahabat ku yang satu ini memang patut dipertanyakan.

"Aku dengar Sogo Gakuen juga camping di daerah yang sama," ucap Momo tanpa berhenti memandangi layar posel yang ia pegang.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu dari mana?" Rangiku ini, kalau sudah menyangkut masalah cowo dialah ratu nya.

"Shiro-chan," ucap Momo penuh dengan nada bangga ketika menyebut nama kekasih hatinya itu.

Ah, aku lupa memberitahukan kepada kalian. Hari ini kelas ku mengadakan camping di Yokohama.

Acara ini memang rutin kami lakukan tiap bulan, dan tidak jarang kami bertemu dengan sekolah lain di sana. Seperti yang dikatakan Momo tadi, mungkin kami akan berada satu lokasi dengan Sogo Gakuen.

Sogo Gakuen ya? Apa pangeran berkuda putih ku ada disana?

Rukia bodoh! Haah, lebih baik sekarang kami masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk tenang, menunggu hingga langkah dapat terjejak di Yokohama nanti.

~IchiRuki~

Normal POV

Pasir putih ditemani udara segar bermandikan hawa pantai mengundang siapapun yang menyaksikannya menjadi ikut terpukau oleh pesona yang luar biasa dari sang Pencipta.

Hamparan air berkilau bak permata yang disuguhkan didepan mata, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin segera menyatu dengan birunya air pantai tersebut_._

Tak terkecuali dengan gadis Kuchiki beserta kedua sahabatnya. Tiga sekawan ini tak henti-hentinya menjeprat-jepretkan kamera maupun handicam yang mereka bawa.

"Ayo kita kemasi dulu barang-barang kita," ujar Momo ditengah kesibukan mereke mengambil gambar.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku masih ingin jalan-jalan," ujar Rukia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda yang ia pegang. Potografi merupakan salah satu hobi gadis bermata amethyst ini.

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama menyusul kami!" perkataan disertai lambaian tangan Rangiku mengakhiri perjumpaan mereka sementara ini.

Sementara gadis mungil dengan kamera ditangannya hanya tersenyum simpul sambil terus berjalan. Mengabadikan setiap objek yang menurutnya indah dalam kamera canon EOS 1000D miliknya.

Lihat dia! Asik sekali dengan dunia nya, hingga tak menyadari seseorang yang sama kegilaannya dengan dia menuju arah yang sama.

Bruakk. Upz, sepertiya kecelakaan kecil tak dapat dihindari. Beruntung kamera mereka terjatuh diatas pasir. Hei, bahkan uang saku si author dalam waktu setahun pun belum mampu mencukupi harga kamera yang mereka miliki!

Rukia's POV

Aduh... sakit sekali bokong ku. Siapa orang yang berani berjalan tanpa menggunakan mata ini sih?

"Maafkan aku," ucap sebuah suara berat, sepertinya yang baru saja meninggalkan mata nya dirumah ini seorang laki-laki.

Rasanya ingin sekali ku cincang-cincang tangan nya yang tersodor kearah ku itu. Masih dalam kedaan tertunduk aku menggeram, tidak memperdulikan tangan yang terulur kearah ku.

Ku dongakkan kepala ku, bermaksud untuk memaki-maki sang pemilik tangan tersebut.

Baiklah, kau harus rasak—

"..." sial! Wajah nya begitu tampan kawan! Kontan aku tediam menatap mata nya yang begitu melelehkan. Terlalu menyilaukan, cahaya senja yang memantul lewat pupil mata nya kontan menghentikan sumpah serapah yang sudah ku siapkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja nona?" ucapnya menggerakkan tangannya didepan muka ku.

"Ka—kauu, dimana kau taruh mata mu itu kepala jeruk?" BODOH! Spontanitas itu ternyata tidak selamanya bagus. Ah, gara-gara salting bibir ku jadi bergerak sendiri. Apa yang kau lakukan Kuchiki Rukia?

Pemuda tadi menatap ku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Alisnya yang bertaut, kini semakin mengernyit melihat orang aneh didepannya. Dan itu adalah aku!

"Heh, kau harusnya lebih memperhatikan langkah mu, nona mungil!" ucapnya disertai seringaian yang mematikan. Sexy sekali suaranya. Dia memanggil ku apa tadi? Nona mungil? Ah ya, nona mung—hei, apa-apaan dia itu!

"Dengarkan ini tuan jeruk yang terhormat, lain kali jangan berjalan sambil menutup mata! Bersyukurlah anda karna dikaruniai sepasang mata yang indah dari Tuhan. Dan aku bukan nona mungil!" ucap ku pedas sambil menyambar kamera milikku yang terjatuh. Semoga kamera ku baik-baik saja. Langsung ku pacu langkah kuda tanpa menghiraukan pemuda tampan tadi memanggil-manggil ku dengan sebutan tak jelasnya itu.

Huh, bisa kena serangan jantung aku kalau lama-lama berhadapan dengan kepala jeruk itu!

Normal POV

Pemuda berambut orange yang dimaksud Rukia tadi kini tengah tercengang sambil menatap gadis yang baru saja pergi dengan meninggalkan kesan aneh bagi dirinya.

Senyum simpul menyertai pergerakkan tangannya ketika memungut kamera miliknya yang terjatuh.

"Gadis aneh," ucapnya lagi-lagi membawa senyum simpul. Ditatap nya kamera yang dipegang oleh kedua tangan kekarnya. Yang ia sadari bahwa kamera yang dipegangnya sekarang berbeda dengan kamera yang beberapa menit lalu dipegangnya. Hingga jari-jari lentik itu mulai membuka isi folder didalamnya, bukanlah foto sunset yang tadi diambilnya yang ditangkap oleh iris mata nya. Melainkan seorang wanita mungil beriris violet tengah menatapnya dengan senyum manis dari balik lensa kamera. Lama ia pandangi foto dikamera tersebut, hingga sebuah senyum misterius muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Hmh, menarik," ucapnya disertai seringaian yang membawa langkahnya pergi.

Bersumbing~

Ok, fic pertama yang baru bisa saya buat setelah beranak cucu di ffn... *jangan percaya XD  
>Karna itu, saya mohon dukungan teman seperjuangan semua.. Hikss.. *lebay yang malang<p>

Baiklah, para senpai dan teman semua, tolong berikan saya masukan dan juga saran yang membangun!

Bagi yang bersedia melakukannya dengan cara mengetik sebuah wasiat *halah* di ripiu, akan saya doakan semoga rumah tangganya langgeng... *plak

Baiklah, bisa gawat kalo terus dilanjutin! REVIEW!

Love U Minna :*


End file.
